


There For You

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: From Points of Three (Manwha)
Genre: Arguing, Coma, Comatose Kang Haeyoung, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: "I promise, when you wake up, I'll give you the best blowjob ever," Sunyool whispered, unashamed. Everything went quiet. Suddenly, he felt eyes glaring at the back of his head. "You have your ways, I have mine."





	There For You

Sunyool clicked his tongue as he gently played with Haeyoung's hair. He had been out of it about a week now, but Sunyool wasn't worried. Haeyoung was a lot stronger than people had made him out to be. He could fight this, Sunyool just knew he could.  
  
"He's your boyfriend and not to mention, in a coma! How are you not freaking out?" Jisuh asked, leg bouncing as he glued himself to Heejae's side.  
  
Heejae gently pushed his head down onto his shoulder. "It'll all be okay. Sunyool is right, Jisuh."  
  
Sunyool ignored their bickering at one another and focused his attention back on Haeyoung. He smiled softly, pressing his fingertips against the younger male's cheek and lightly tapped.  
  
"I promise, when you wake up, I'll give you the best blowjob ever," he whispered, unashamed. Everything went quiet. Suddenly, he felt eyes glaring at the back of his head. "You have your ways, I have mine."  
  
Jisuh stomped his foot. "This is seriously not the time for anything like this!" Heejae flinched at the raise in his lover's voice. "You should be on your knees praying that Haeyoung makes it out of this! His injuries are serious, and you're over here talking about giving him head! Snap out of it, Sunyool!"  
  
After moments of just the quiet sounds of people walking in the halls, Sunyool clenched his fists and turned back to the two men that sat behind him. "You really think I don't care, huh? You think I enjoy seeing him like this? You think I say these things just to say them?! I'm trying to convince myself that Haeyoung will make it out of here! I'm trying my best to be positive, but you aren't helping! Like I said, I have my own ways and my own thinking!"  
  
Jisuh stood to his feet. "But you don't have to say unnecessary things like that! There are better ways of going about these types of-"  
  
"Too bright," a hoarse voice groaned. The three visitors watched in amazement as Haeyoung sat up in his hospital bed. "What's going on?" He yawned, but his mouth shut forcefully in the middle of it, thanks to Sunyool's shoulder slamming into it whenever he decided it was best to hug him when he least expected it.  
  
Jisuh stared blankly at the two, Heejae pressed against his back. "We tried to tell you," he poked Jisuh in his side, playfully.  
  
The smaller male rolled his eyes. "I still think what Sunyool said was unnecessary..."  
  
"Yes, yes." Heejae pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck. "But look, Jisuh," he pointed to Sunyool and Haeyoung. "Haeyoung's finally awake, and I think Sunyool is crying..." He furrowed his eyebrows at the last part.  
  
Jisuh scoffed. "Good. He's finally showing some human emotion." Heejae sighed, rubbing his hand over Jisuh's. "I told you, I'm still upset..."

“Can you two leave? You’re sort of ruining the mood?” Sunyool had stopped crying and turned around to complain. Very Sunyool-like.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if anyone will ever even read this, but if someone out there does, and you happen to have enjoyed this little one-shot, feel free to leave a comment with your opinion and possibly a kudos...? ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ  
Have a wonderful day!  
|P.S., if you spot an error, please tell me!|


End file.
